The Weight Of The World
by val'tanelle
Summary: [YJ S2] In the absence of the Dark Knight, Gotham's nights pass by unchecked. Dick Grayson must don the cowl he fears the most to keep Batman alive. But when a ten-year-old boy attacks the Team, things get complicated. His demands? To meet his father. His name? Damian Al Ghul. (Cover from Batman and Robin #22)
1. The Weight of the Cowl

**Title: **The Weight of the World

**Author:** val'tanelle

**Summary: ** [YJ S2] In the absence of the Dark Knight, Gotham's nights pass by unchecked. Dick Grayson must don the cowl he fears the most to keep Batman alive. But when a ten-year-old boy attacks the Team, things get complicated. His demands? To meet his father. His name? Damian Al Ghul.

**Notes: **_About Damian Al Ghul. _Damian is a canon character from the DC universe for those unfamiliar with the comics. He has taken the mantle of Robin since Dick Grayson took up the cowl on Batman's "death" and is the current Robin in the new 52 with Bruce as Batman. This story is greatly inspired by Batman and Robin, following the adventures of Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne as the new dynamic duo before the reboot. They're my two favourite comic characters of all time so the pair is a real dream-come-true. There will be no slash in this fanfic or pairings as far as I know of. I promise no unnecessary fluff or cheese either. I plan to present this as realistic and emotional as the comics and the cartoon.

_About Dick's fighting style. _I will play Dick's character more like his comic counterpart. I don't know just how different he would seem to be but there hasn't really been enough Nightwing for me to tell what kind of character Dick was in the second season. He matured that's for sure but we haven't really seen him in action that much, sadly. I don't think it's that much of a concern. The Dick in the comics had his circus background portrayed very well. While the cartoon does have commendable animation, I don't think they've played Dick as Robin or Nightwing as acrobatic as he should be. I know that the Dick in the cartoon is more tech-savvy than his comic counterpart, which saddens me a little because Tim Drake was supposed to be the tech-savvy Robin. (And I read the comics AFTER Young Justice. I was surprised they didn't list Dick as a computer genius because he really wasn't.)

_About Bludhaven and Teen Titans._ I've never watched the entire Teen Titan series and only read the New Teen Titans comic. I've read Nightwing so I know Bludhaven. This might scare some of you cartoon-only-fans but the two are canon here, albeit with slight difference in details and some scratching of events to fit the 5-year span from the first season to the second season. Don't worry though. They're not really THAT important but I like having them as background for Dick Grayson. Anyway, I will elaborate things like these in the narrative.

_About Static Shock._ I don't know yet if he'll make an appearance but I really do love Static. I prefer him already having his powers already though, back in Dakota, which means wink wink.

* * *

**The Weight of the World**  
**Chapter 1: The Weight of the Cowl**

A strong sense of déjà vu had almost gotten Nightwing killed. His attention span was poor, horrible even, but discipline over the years - instilled by Batman himself - had made his focus his sharpest blade. But there was no way Dick could keep such a tight leash on himself all the time. He had coped with it, shrugging the closest death call with a _whoops!_ and moving on with a bigger grin, the thrill of danger only exciting him. This time, however, Dick wasn't smiling.

He cursed himself when Two-Face's men burst out from the door and ambushed him with a showy riot of gunfire. Nightwing had let the stairs – _stairs_ – distract him when he was climbing up to the rooftop. A few hours ago, he had been in Gotham's even less than pleasant sister city, Bludhaven, where he was climbing a flight of stairs as well to ambush the drug dealers from the rooftop. It wasn't his intention to repeat the same tactic tonight and Nightwing internally wondered how uncreative he was getting.

Batman had always warned him not to get distracted. There was to be no trivial thoughts or musings, no idle chatter to get in the way. The latter had always been a rule Nightwing broke when he was a Robin. But Batman silently retracted his rules, conceding with a proud smile the effectiveness of Dick's own tactics. That laugh of his never ruined the element of surprise.

He sure was glad Bruce wasn't here to see him now hugging the wall because he let some stairs rile up his self-criticizing artistic side. Nightwing kicked off the wall and hurled himself as a ball to the ceiling. Bullets followed after him like a fireworks trail. He kicked off again from the corner, this time heading bottom, seemingly having escaped back down. The gunmen ceased fire as they looked over the railing and were promptly met with Nightwing's boots when the vigilante sprung up from underneath.

Nightwing hurried outside to the rooftop. Much to his surprise, Two-Face was there, waiting.

"You again?" Two-Face scorned, fiddling with the coin he had always been obsessed about. "No bats, not even his Boy Wonder? Well, technically, there's one right here."

"Not sure what law you're basing tonight's evidence, Harvey. This one here is a bird. Nightwing by the way, if you haven't seen the memo. A little late with the news."

Harvey Dent caught the coin in the air vindictively with his right hand. "Don't think you can fool me, _Robin_!" Two-Face snarled. "Batman has always been a solo man until you came along. You've already become an exemption to the rule but then you brazenly do it again to become his 'third' errand boy! You, Batman and all the other maggots you've spawned are still mortals. You just outgrew the Robin costume and had another brat fill it in."

"I'm not sure I follow your logic," Nightwing taunted, flipping backward to a higher ground. "But it sounds like a non sequitur!"

As Harvey ordered his men to shoot and Nightwing return fire with accurate shots of wing-dings, he mentally hit himself in the head. _"Damn it, Dick. Why are you wasting time talking with the bad guys? Batman would have ended this five minutes ago!"_

Nightwing had a lot of space in the rooftop. The bullets were never going to catch up with him and he could take him down from afar even before they run out of bullets. But Nightwing had forgotten that Harvey was a former attorney. He was a smart man and had been fighting Batman and Robin for years. There were taller buildings around them and a sniper had gotten a lucky shot on his arm.

No, not fucking lucky. That was Nightwing's stupidity, complacency, carelessness all the way. It was a graze, a close call and he didn't laugh. If Batman were here, he would have finished this without getting a single scratch.

Angrily, Nightwing threw a barrage of wing-dings, mixed with a single time-bombed one that hit the cement behind them. The bomb exploded, throwing them forward from the impact. Nightwing released the smoke pellets and engaged in close combat.

His com-link beeped. Nightwing answered the incoming call. He heard Conner from the other line.

"Nightwing, where – "

He bashed the grunts with his eskrima sticks and rolled forward when Two-Face's silhouette indiscriminately fired a machine gun.

Nightwing swiped a low kick to knock Two-Face off his feet. He jutted the butt of his stick at his jaw, making him drop the gun. Two-Face swung a punch that Nightwing dodged with ease and he countered with a knee kick on the stomach.

"Sorry, I'll be there soon."

But Nightwing's punctuality wasn't the issue right now. "I'm going for back-up. I'll bring Beastboy – "

"NO!" Nightwing shouted as he jumped out of the smoke as it dissipated. Two-Face was still standing. "I can take care of this –"

There was no goodbye or further insistence. Nightwing didn't bother to find out but Superboy must have figured out talking to Nightwing was only going to distract him. A quick game of hide-and-seek later, Nightwing caught Two-Face by surprise and had him sitting in some dirty laundry on a dingy alley with his wrists cuffed.

Nightwing let out a deep breath. "All yours, Commish. There's a couple more in the building but I can't be certain if they're still unconscious. I better come just in case." Nightwing turned around and saw that it wasn't Commissioner Gordon but Superboy.

Superboy didn't say anything. Nightwing scowled, annoyed that it had to be him who had to break the silence.

"Like I said, I didn't need back-up." Nightwing stepped aside as if to make Superboy see his point with Two-Face's beaten condition. "Why'd you come?"

"It was pointless talking to you. It was faster of me to come here."

"I see coming here was pointless too."

Superboy rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Guess it's what I deserve for being concerned." He jumped off high with his Kryptonian strength, Nightwing following with a grapple hook. When he saw Nightwing open his mouth, Superboy beat him to it. "Look, I'm guessing you're having a bad day but could you not get me into one too? It's done. Stop whining and let's get this over with already."

With the of the Gotham police department, the vigilantes cleaned up the rest of Two-Face's men. Commissioner Gordon gave his thanks and didn't hide the way he gave Superboy's insignia a thoughtful look. Nightwing half-heartedly gave some parting words while Superboy left without making eye contact, something Commissioner Gordon was too used too from the Batman. They made their way to the zeta-beam to go to Mt. Justice.

"Conner, I'm sorry," said Nightwing with a sigh. "It's really not just the day that's been bad. Or the day to be exact."

Superboy nodded. He didn't look upset or relieved. The clone was as tough as his Kyrptonian DNA.

"I know," he replied with understanding. "Gotham's hit the worst with the JL founders gone. I've been keeping tabs on Gotham, not because of _you_ specifically." Superboy paused and Nightwing waited. "No offense."

Dick laughed. "None taken. Should I be flattered you've taken interest in my city?"

"Whatever suits you," said Conner with an indifferent shrug. "All I know is that a day with no Batman puts Gotham back where it used to be without him."

"Ouch."

Conner didn't apologize; he continued, "That's why you should ask the Team to help in the meantime. You're more than capable, I get it. We all get it. But you can't be running the Team while keeping Gotham under wraps 24/7 _and_ whatever day job you have."

"Batman doesn't like having metas in his city that's why I have Batgirl and Robin help."

"I thought Gotham was your city? He's not here to call the shots."

"We have to pretend he is or they'll notice," said Dick. He looked away. "I know they already have."

"Well," began Conner, unable to sound sympathetic. Dick was fine with that. He preferred Conner this way. "Wear the cape, then? Megan's pretending to be her uncle and I'm pretending to be Superman…" A disgruntled growl slipped at the admission. "It's not like you'll have trouble pretending to be him. You can get away by just punching the bad guys down in his costume."

Dick's heart hammered. Conner had noticed.

"It's not that easy," mumbled Dick wearily.

At this, since the first time in a while, Conner appeared genuinely apologetic. He looked down with guilt, stopping.

"I'm…sorry for bringing it up."

Dick was taken back. "Hold up; what?" He laughed. "Dude, what are you saying sorry for? What's with the look?"

Conner peered at Dick. Dick looked uncomfortable for a moment. He knew Conner didn't have an X-ray vision like Superman but it felt like he was looking at him straight in the eyes, past the mask.

"I…" Conner gathered his thoughts and Dick waited patiently once more. Conner had gotten better with his temper but he was still bad at expressing himself, especially after his break up with Megan. "I…we didn't exactly help when Artemis and Kid Flash retired and Aqualad…_betrayed_ us. I'm not really sure if this means anything but it's just you, me and Megan left from the original team. And Megan and I…"

"Are one pair of cute awkward turtles," Dick finished. Conner glared at him. "Dangerous, cute awkward turtles. What about? I still talk with Arts and Kid outside the costume."

Conner looked like he was regretting the entire conversation. He walked ahead of Dick. "Don't hesitate to talk to _us_. There's always something that you're hiding. I can tell. I've always thought it was just Batman's influence, like how he tells you to keep your civilian identity a secret even from the team. That doesn't really concern me much. But you've been keeping more and more of them – ever since you've become Nightwing, ever since the other Robin's death and ever since Aqualad's betrayal – I don't like being kept in the dark." Conner turned around and raised a fist. "That's what the League did to us. You better not be doing the same thing, not especially to your friends."

Dick stared at Conner. Somehow, what started out as a sympathetic notion turned to a threat.

Conner smirked, drawing his fist back. "I'm not Superman. You're not Batman."

Dick smiled. "Conner…"

Conner's face became solemn. "No, seriously, _don't_ become like Batman. That would really piss me off."

They made it to the zeta-beam, an abandoned, old telephone booth, in small chatters and laughter. Conner wasn't as sociable as Dick but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy having a conversation. Dick wasn't talkative the same was as Wally was, whereas Wally usually annoyed Conner. Dick didn't make lame jokes but when was the last time any of them did? Wally was no longer there to speed around unexpectedly and Dick had stopped taking pleasure in startling his teammates with his "ninja thing." They had all grown up. In a span of five years, they were looking at their former selves; exasperatedly immature, inexperienced and young, bickering and still screwing up.

Dick loved the good old days. Conner sounded like they'd lost plenty since they started but Dick thought everything was pretty _aster_. Wally and Artemis retired but they're not dead. Kaldur "betrayed" them but he's not dead (Dick is sure no one in their team really wants that to happen.) Roy is crazier than ever to search for the real Roy Harper when the Justice League found no leads for the past five years…that, Dick will deal with but, again, he's not dead. Jason, Tula…well, they're dead but they were once alive. Dick preferred to remember the times absent friends were present. He wasn't like Batman who was fixed in the past, fixed with his mistakes.

He had been like that against Two-Face, wasn't he? It would have helped Batman's motivation become harder than ever but not Dick. He did not handle with brooding well like him. As Conner said, he wasn't like Batman. He wasn't anything like Bruce.

But evidently, it's Batman that Gotham needed and in the Dark Knight's absence, Nightwing had to step up to protect what Batman stood for. He was the first and original Boy Wonder, the Batman's right-hand man, his eldest son. No one needed to tell him, no one ever said it outright but he was supposed to take on the mantle when Bruce is gone. But he isn't dead, not yet. This was only temporary. He would hold on until Bruce came back. He was Nightwing, the Team's leader.

It was Nightwing and the Team that had kept Dick from considering the future when Bruce would be dead and he would have to be Batman. But was getting a glimpse of the future, a taste of what would await him someday. He had not spoken of the fear twisting in his stomach and he had not shared that to any other soul than to Black Canary since the training exercise five years ago. He didn't know if he were ready. Dick didn't know when he would ever be.

Conner placed a hand on his shoulder. Nightwing chuckled.

"Doesn't feel right that I'm taller than you now."

"I know."

Light exploded from within the telephone booth, transporting Nightwing to Mt. Justice with Superboy following. No more distractions, Dick swore. He had to stay _whelmed_ no matter what. For now, he had to trust Conner's words: he wasn't Batman. Ever since Batman had gone with the other Justice League funders to clear their names, he'd been taking patrols in Gotham and having to send orders from there. More and more did the cowl whispered to his ears, judging and beckoning.

The computer heralded his entrance with his name and number. Nightwing stepped out and found Beastboy lying still in his pool of blood.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Notes:** I know there are a lot of Conner and Dick slash out there. I'm not sure where it came from. Probably because of their mentors? I think it's an excellent parallelism but I hope it didn't come off so cheesy and forced. I noticed Superboy and Robin/Nightwing hardly have any interaction in the screen. Seems like Conner has always been limited to Miss Martian.

This is also my first DC fanfiction. I'm going to be grasping at shadows with some of the terms. Do correct me if I get some details wrong.


	2. The Weight of the Cowl II

**Notes:** I had to cut this chapter here because it became too long. I also didn't realize people might assume from the summary that Batman was dead. Nope, he's just away for the galactic trial to clear the founder's name. I didn't specify a timeline but it occurs before Artemis' "death."

* * *

**The Weight of the World  
Chapter 2: The Weight of the Cowl II  
**

Machines were ripped out of places, slashed wires were sparking with electricity and the air was thick with the stench of smoke. There were signs that a struggle with the Cave's defences occurred, but were flatly defeated in a short time.

Nightwing gasped. "Beast Boy!"

_Think straight, think clear._ Batman had always told him to put the mind over the heart in the battlefield. He scattered to Beast Boy's side, performing the rudimentary routine in attending the injured. This was going to be more difficult. Beast Boy was in animal form. He'd prepared for a situation like this just for Garfield. He took reprieved in the fact he'd chosen a mammal. Nightwing wouldn't have known what to do if he had been a bird or a fish.

_"But is there anything that can be…" _He didn't finish the thought. He tore his gaze away from Beast Boy's bulging eyeballs. No, not yet. "_Don't lose to your heart, don't lose to despair…"_

Blood was profusely coming out of Beast Boy's neck. By the amount of blood on the floor, it had been a whole minute of bleeding. Nightwing desperately felt for a pulse on Beast Boy's femoral artery. He could feel his head starting to get light. The small glitter of hope, no matter how improbable, wasn't beating the slightest. He felt almost confounded. There were no options. There was nothing - nothing for him to do and nothing he could do.

He heard a scream that made his insides cold. Nightwing willed himself to stand up, frantically searching for the source. No, _no_...no one else was going to die.

He caught Miss Martian's livid face, eyes burning emerald and leaking with streams of tears, swooping in as Blue Beetle, Batgirl and Lagoon Boy filed in with shock. A hooded boy in white, the red stain of blood on his clothes shining brilliantly, stood a few feet from Mal who was curled down on his knees, gripping his thigh where a sword had impaled it.

Miss Martian struck the boy with a psychic attack with a roar but the boy didn't even move an inch. They were in a starring contest that Dick had never seen Miss Martian do.

Nightwing saw a black blur rush forward from behind him and jump, knocking Miss Martian out of the air.

"NO!" was Superboy's cry.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" shouted Lagoon Boy, throwing the Kryptonian off Miss Martin in his inflated form. Superboy flew across the room and slammed onto damaged machines. Lagoon Boy – for reasons Nightwing knew was very personal – leaped to the other side and brought down a fist at Superboy, hitting him squarely at the chest.

"Lagoon Boy, stand down!" Nightwing roared. He pulled the hooded boy's arms behind his back and pushed him down the floor with some reservation. Killer or not, it didn't change the fact that this boy was just a kid. Nightwing was thankful he wasn't resisting. He didn't want to hurt him nor did he believe he deserve it, contrary to what his teammates may think.

Nightwing glared darkly at Blue Beetle.

"Blue, put the plasma cannon down."

"Step away from him, Nightwing."

"You don't give the orders around, Jaime. Put. It. Down." The Team was in a danger – in danger from themselves. "Jaime, listen to me. You don't want to do this."

"I'm starting to think I do," whispered Jaime, keeping his aim still. "He killed Gar, Nightwing. How could you defend him? The murderer of your – _our _friend?"

"He's not dead," said Nightwing. "We have to stop fighting among ourselves and save—"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Jaime yelled, his voice shaking. The cave trembled as Lagoon Boy and Superboy continued hammering each other with their brute strength. "The Scarab – I know he's dead. I can't detect any life impulses from him."

"Death can be temporary," Nightwing countered quickly, his heart hammering crazily. How easier it was to take down a man twice his size than convincing his teammate to put down an alien, vaporizing technology. "Please, Jaime, I need you. The Team's destroying itself while we're wasting precious time to save Gar. I don't want to lose anyone else as much as you do." Nightwing swallowed, delivering as much emotion as he could with a mask. "You _know_ this. At least you heard about it…"

The plasma cannon slowly lowered down by an inch. Nightwing took his chance. He knew trying to be commanding wasn't going to work. That would have been Batman's tactic. Nightwing knew he had better chances by trying to be compassionate.

"Give Beast Boy first-aid," he encouraged softly. "It's a deep neck wound. Bandage it to stop it from bleeding."

The canon retracted. Jaime stared at Nightwing in a trance.

"GO!"

Seeing Jaime bolt away, Nightwing turned around looking for the next teammate he could have on his side. "Batgirl – "

He spotted Batgirl pulling the sword out of Mal's thigh. For a non-meta with no advanced physical training, Nightwing had to salute Mal for his pain endurance. He didn't let out a single noise when Batgirl took the sword that had cut right through his tendons. He was breathing heavily as Batgirl wrapped the wound using her cape.

Barbara turned to Dick grimly. "Nightwing, sword's poisoned. We have to get Mal treated immediately."

"And Garfield."

Batgirl stared at Nightwing pityingly.

"We can't give up on him," said Nightwing hoarsely. He then indicated the hooded boy with a glance. "Tie him up. His wrists are too small for my cuffs."

Two down, two more to go. He supposed Miss Martian would make it three but he would have preferred her conscious. She would have an easier time breaking up two superpowered heroes who happened to be her ex and current boyfriends.

Letting Batgirl take over their mysterious assassin, Nightwing pulled out his eskrima sticks and drew a large inhale of air. "All right, you two, break it up! That's an order!"

Appealing to the emotions wasn't going to work this time but Nightwing was hoping Conner would be more helpful. It didn't look like Conner was interested in his little feud with La'gaan. Nightwing could tell he was holding punches while La'gaan's movements were sloppier with his rage fuelling his hits.

"You heard Nightwing," said Superboy, grabbing Lagoon Boy by the wrist in its way for a punch. "Stop it before I get serious."

"Serious?" repeated Lagoon Boy furiously, drawing a fist back with his other arm. "Stop underestimating me!"

Nightwing banged his eskrima stick at Lagoon Boy's temple. The hit knocked Lagoon Boy's sense of balance and he fell over from his sheer size. Before he could stand up, Nightwing pressed a stick on his neck with his left foot elevated on Lagoon Boy's round front. Lagoon Boy was glaring at Nightwing murderously.

"Of course, old pals sticking together," Lagoon Boy sneered. "Discrimination underwater, on land; IN missions and in the _Team_. I'm getting sick and tired of this."

"So am I with your attitude," said Nightwing. "Superboy, take Miss M and Beast Boy to Doctor Mid-Nite in the Watchtower with Batgirl."

"_What?_" An outraged La'gaan demanded.

Nightwing regarded La'gaan coldly. "YOU can take them both if you stop whining. Today had not been the right time for you to take things personally, La'gaan. We've wasted time to save two of our teammates thanks to you two."

"Your _friend_ attacked M'gann!"

"That's why I said _two_."

Superboy wiped blood from a cut lip he managed to get, probably from an attack that was sorcery in origin as magic was one thing Kryptonians weren't immune from beside Kryptonite.

"Nightwing, I already know. Don't lecture – "

"No, _you_ don't get it at all!" Nightwing shouted, jabbing his finger on the red Superman insignia. "Now would you two move your useless butts and _follow orders_? _Take Miss Martian and Beast Boy to the Watchtower with Batgirl!_"

"RECOGNIZED: ROBIN – B-TWO-ZERO."

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted even as the computer was still announcing his arrival. His discarded helmet rolled on the floor as Tim fell to his knees before Beast Boy.

Nightwing frowned. Robin knew what was going on? Even with the mask, Nightwing could could see fury boil in Tim's eyes at the sight of the tied-up kid.

"Robin, you'll be taking Mal to the infirmary with Blue Beetle." Nightwing ordered. "Superboy and I will take care of the kid."

To Nightwing's utmost relief, the Team was starting to move as he pleased. Robin appeared mutinous for a moment but Tim knew Dick was trying to keep him from the prisoner. With a deep, frustrated sigh, Robin joined the bustling activity in the damaged room.

Batgirl lifted Miss Martian on one arm while Lagoon Boy carefully carried Beast Boy's cougar form. Batgirl was giving Lagoon Boy instructions to tilt Beast Boy's head downward so blood would flow toward his brain. As Nightwing typed in commands on the computer to stabilize security and contact the rest of the Team, he overheard Lagoon Boy leave a haunting message.

"Am I just cold-blooded or is Gar here just…cold?"

The zeta tube flashed, leaving Nightwing and the others in the room. Dick inspected the Cave's camera footage intently. He tried to ignore how Conner looked away and Tim froze. There was silence for a while until Jaime blasted rubble with his plasma canon. He yelled something in Spanish and proceeded to punch the wall. No one else said a word and the silence continued dauntingly.

Nightwing clenched his fists.

"_Don't let it be another one."_ He studied the footage he got in the hanger where the kid arrived. _"Not when the war hasn't even begun."  
_

_to be continued...  
_


	3. The Weight of the Cowl III

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. My writing hasn't been the best they could be but I'm getting there! This chapter's pretty terrible and forced but it's still something. This at least finishes the introduction part. The story advances on in the next chapter (and more annoying mysteries!)

* * *

**The Weight of the World  
Chapter 3: The Weight of the Cowl III**

"What happened?"

Conner didn't answer. Dick busily tapped into his holographic computer, watching Conner from his peripheral vision. A quiet Conner was no extraordinary thing but Dick as far as an innocent man was concerned, he was asking a standard question. He knew there was something Conner was supposed to know, to confess and to tell Dick. But he wasn't looking at him. He was looking away, eyes to the corner bottom.

It was about M'gann. That decreased the possibility of mind control. Conner was aware he'd attacked M'gann but why? Getting answers was no easy thing but Nightwing was able to confirm there was definitely something up. That was all he needed to know for now.

"Before you left for Gotham, what was the situation in the Cave?" he casually rephrased.

He saw the _oh_-look phased through Superboy's face. It was very subtle and if it were anyo ne else besides Dick, Conner would have gotten away with it.

"Everyone was gathered in the Mission Control Room waiting for you. Mal, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle and me. I heard Batgirl arrive a couple of minutes later and that's it."

Nightwing nodded. "I told Batgirl to rendezvous in the Cave for the briefing."

Conner eyed him disapprovingly at his answer. "I know this is a bad time to say this…but basically, you sneaked behind her back to face Two-Face alone?"

"I…yes." Nightwing's arms slumped on his side, the computer hologram vanishing. "It wasn't an intentional scheme. Someone tipped me off and I thought I should test myself. To prove myself."

Conner looked at him sympathetically but he didn't understand. Dick wasn't a clone like Superboy, wasn't a boy made for one purpose. It was more complicated than that.

"To who?" asked Conner quietly.

"Myself? Everyone?"

It didn't really matter now. His impulsiveness had cost the Team. If he hadn't gone after Two-Face and went straight to Mount Justice, he would have been there to take control. As arrogant as it sounded, a single non-meta human boy wouldn't normally have stood a chance against the Team AND the Cave's defenses combined. If Dick had been there to organize the counter-attack, no blood would have been spilled, not especially Beast Boy's.

They arrived at the medical bay where Robin and Blue Beetle were talking. It seemed like they had just finished their conversation but whatever it had been made Blue Beetle hesitant to look at Nightwing. Probably had something to do with the assassin or Beast Boy...or everything that had transpired for the past hour. Everyone was understandably shaken. Dick wasn't looking forward explaining to the rest who hadn't been there what had happened and how absent he had been at that time.

Robin was quick to ask where they'd contained the intruder. Mount Justice didn't have holding cells. When Dick told him, Robin was dubious.

"You put him in your room?"

Dick grinned. "Most protected area in the Cave."

Tim almost smiled. Almost.

"Mal's recovering," Robin reported. "He lost consciousness from the poison but he'll be fine. Two of us should keep an eye on that kid. He _did_ break into two cave security, both we helped built."

"Me," Superboy volunteered. "I'd like to see him try and stab me with a sword. I can't promise he'll walk away with an arm still intact." He punched a fist on his hand to demonstrate.

"Negative," said Nightwing. "While we have an injured member on the Team, we're not splitting up." Nightwing looked over the glass where Mal was resting. "It's in our best interest to disengage from any combat given our situation."

No one protested. Jaime was still being too quiet for Nightwing's liking. Would it help keep his mind off things if he started the questions? Or would it put him in a worse situation? He wondered if it were a mistake keeping him here instead of Barbara. Dick needed someone who had been present in the Cave to tell him what had happened. But he also needed someone he could rely on to explain to the Justice League the situation and keep an eye on Garfield's condition. He sent La'gann just to keep him off Conner and, as useful as M'gann would be for interrogation, Doctor Mid-Nite would need the martian blood to keep Garfield alive.

He needed to put more faith in Jaime. He needed to know. He had to trust him that he was emotionally stronger. For sure, worse things would come in the future.

"Robin," Nightwing began. The business-like tone in his voice immediately recalled everyone's attention. "Were you aware of what was going on in the Cave?"

Robin nodded. "More than that," he said uncomfortably. "It was my fault the kid got in the Cave."

Nightwing gave him a nod to continue on. There was more story to this, he knew.

"I was in the batcave about to head out for the briefing when I saw the kid come at me from behind. I asked him who he was and how he'd gotten in. He claimed to be from the League of Assassin. It stopped being surprising then."

Nghtwing nodded in assent. Ra's Al Ghul could broadcast to the world the secrets he and Bruce had worked so hard to protect but there would be no benefit from that. Ra's was more interested in his empire. His fight with the Dark Knight was his own personal crusade, not a thing of gossip for the world. The times Ra's or his daughter, Talia, sent assassins were either purely for business or for his wicked entertainment.

That was what was strange. The Al Ghuls were obsessed with Bruce, not with his Robins. Having a wide network of information on his hands (an accomplished stalker as Dick would put it), Ra's must know that Batman wasn't around. They wouldn't waste their time with Dick or Tim while Bruce was facing trial in another galaxy.

Blue Beetle craned his neck, glaring at an invisible person at his back. "I know that," he hissed irritatedly. "The word assassin kind of gave it away."

Robin frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Just go on," said Nightwing, trying not to grin as Jaime shrank away in embarrassment. Oh, he knew Blue Beetle was talking to the scarab, the being that provides Jaime Reyes his armor. He and Batman suspected a long time ago that it was sentient, a theory Zatanna supported due to the ancient, magical residue she could sense from it. The magic wasn't alien in origin and considering the scarab's age, it must have accumulated it over time during the ancient Egyptian's reign, causing it to evolve. There was a time when Conner had mentioned to Nightwing Blue Beetle's "inner demon" too, confirming that Jaime hadn't lost his marbles.

"Right," agreed Robin, turning away from Blue Beetle. Tim didn't know it yet but given some time, Dick knew he'd have it all figured out. "He was straight-forward with what he wanted. He wanted to use the batcave's zeta tube to get here. I knew he wouldn't have made it work but I tried stopping him. He outmaneuvered me and knocked me out for a few minutes. When I woke up, he wasn't there and the zeta tube had definitely been used."

"He must have used your data to fool the security," Nightwing guessed. "Or used some sort of device meant to override the zeta tube. It's not that surprising if the League of Shadows have one."

"You mean more of that kid can come in any time?" asked Blue Beetle, astonished.

"The League of Shadows is in a whole different level. That means their targets are the kind you'd find in warring nations and secret, government conspiracies, taking down men and women who were supposed to change the world for the better or an entire country to wipe out. Covert team ran by teenagers isn't one of them. Ra's would consider it an insult to have to kill 'greenhorns' like us."

"I warned the Team about it," continued Robin. "When I contacted them, they were unaware of an intruder. Batgirl led the Team to search the Cave while Beast Boy stayed with Mal to guard him."

"It was more messed up than that," said Blue Beetle woefully. "I think we panicked when Robin said the League of Shadows infiltrated the base. Lagoon Boy was thrilled, Miss Martian looked paler and Batgirl was the only one who looked unaffected. She tried to take charge but she kind of darted off before making things clear. Beast Boy and I were wondering who should stay with Mal but Mal told me to go while Beast Boy stayed." Blue Beetle's eyes glared. "If I'd stayed behind instead, he wouldn't have been able to pierce my armor..."

Dick placed a hand on Jaime's shoulder. "Or it could be you in need of blood transfusion. Without your armor, you're still human. Beast Boy should have accelerated healing, which makes him more tenacious." That was Dick's best guess at least. Garfield Logan was still human, too. "It's not the first time the Team felt too complacent within the Cave. When the Team just started, Superboy, me and the rest of the original team were almost wiped up. Miss Martian, though experienced, still had lingering bad memories of theevent. Batgirl isn't too used operating with the Team yet as I wasn't back then. We were too used working as pairs with Batman."

"And Lagoon Boy?" asked Superboy, smirking.

"He's a daredevil," answered Dick with a grin. "Enthusiastic and ready to prove himself."

"And me?" Robin asked with his head hanging in shame.

"You got hurt," said Nightwing plainly. "You think I wouldn't notice? Your left shoulder's stiffer than usual."

"Har-har," Robin replied mockingly, rolling his shoulder. "I've already patched it up."

Nightwing smirked. Only because Alfred forced him to.

"Did you get the kid's name?" asked Nightwing.

"Damian. Could be an alias."

"Maybe," said Nightwing, looking at Robin thoughtfully. He tapped the computer on his wrist, scanning the holographic display that materialized. "Damian hasn't moved an inch since we dropped him off. I'm a bit worried."

"How sure are you he didn't hack the cameras?" asked Superboy.

Nightwing smiled. "Why would I have cameras in my room? I have a weight-sensitive detector on my bed."

Both of Superboy's eyes widened. "And why would you have a weight-sensitive detector on your bed?"

"I'm weight-conscious," joked Dick. "Mass is a constant. The detector isn't limited in my bed. Its range encompasses my entire room. I'll know when someone visible or invisible comes in or if I had an intruder. I _do_ have a camera hidden there but it's only to throw people off." He pushed a button and shut off the computer again. "Anyway, I have to check on little Damian. I don't want him taking a bathroom break on my bed. Stunned him a little just in case."

"I thought we're supposed to stick together?" Blue Beetle asked as Nightwing moved to the door.

"Don't worry, I'm positive he's still there. He won't catch us by surprise."

Robin moved to follow. "I'll come with you."

Blue Beetle's mouth gaped. "Hold on a minute- "

"Don't worry kid," Superboy said, pulling him back gently by the shoulder. "They'll be fine."

Jaime sighed. He had always worried about his own safety but now he was being paranoid for others. "Shouldn't you be the one checking? Like you said, he can't hurt you even if he tries."

Conner crossed his arms. "I actually would prefer to stay here and keep an eye on you and Mal. Nightwing doesn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"And Robin?"

"Probably had something to talk about." Conner sat down on a stool tiredly. "And you too. I overheard what you and Robin were talking about earlier. Didn't mean to eavesdrop but..."

Jaime gave Conner a smile. "Super-hearing. Yeah, I know."

* * *

"So who exactly is he, Tim?"

"Real names out? Conner might overhear us."

"Only if he tries. I'm sure he's too busy with other things."

The two walked side-by-side toward the rooms. Dick had sensed that Tim had information he wasn't willing to divulge in front of others. Knowing the villain "Damian" was affiliated too, taking precautionary measures was expected.

"I don't know if Damian is his real name but it's likely," said Tim. "I don't think he's any ordinary assassin. They don't normally talk."

"Sadly," mourned Dick. "I'm always on a monologue when I fight them."

"And he's wearing white."

Dick shook his head disapprovingly. "Breaking dress codes! I fear for the gruesome punishment that awaits him."

Tim sniggered.

"And Alfred?"

"He's fine," said Tim. "Nothing was stolen or damaged." Tim's face became serious. "But he knows, Dick. He knows who we are, he knows too much for comfort."

"I've always assumed the assassins know us by default," said Dick. "Or do you mean this kid knows us down to the brand of soap we use?"

Tim smiled wryly. "Like how the Joker does?"

Dick shivered. "I don't even want to know."

"Not like that, unfortunately _("Fortunately,_" Dick corrected.) He knows us as if he'd been trained for it. I saw a lot of his moves from yours and Bruce's. He also know secrets he _shouldn't_ know." He looked at Dick meaningfully.

"Like the Titans," he whispered.

"And he knows a lot about Jason too, though I can't confirm if half of what he said about him was true."

"Seems like the type of guy who'd enjoy exploiting knowledge," commented Dick. Tim looked sullen. Quietly, he asked, "Do you want to know about Jason, Tim?"

"N-no, it's fine," he said. "You and Bruce did keep him a secret from me for a reason. You didn't want to scare off your latest Robin and go through the trouble of finding a new volunteer."

Dick looked at him in aghast. "Tim! It's not..."

"Joking," said Tim hastily. "Bad joke, sorry. Working on it."

A bad joke Dick wasn't buying. He didn't push it and gave Tim a pat on the back. They already reached Dick's room. It wouldn't do any good getting a heart-to-heart talk outside their prisoner's room.

Dick pressed in the code and was about to enter it when he asked, "anything else Damian told you?"

Tim looked at him straight in the eyes.

"None."

"All right." Dick entered the pass-code and stepped in the room with Tim.

As Dick's detector indicated, Damian hadn't moved a single inch. He lied on his back with his arms parallel to his body. He couldn't possibly be sleeping like _that_.

"Hey, Damian," greeted Nightwing. "Do you want some sushi?"

"I think you stunned him too much," Tim observed. "Think he's faking? And why sushi?"

"You really want to give an assassin sugar?" he asked back. "Damian?" Nightwing took a good look at the boy and he believed Tim for a while. Damian had to be faking otherwise - Dick's heart dropped and he turned to Tim with a brief look of terror. "He's not breathing."

Robin and Nightwing moved efficiently in immediate silence, training and professionalism kicking in without warning. Tim checked the pulse, the heartbeat and felt of breathing. When there was none, he began to perform CPR as Dick contacted Superboy.

"Superboy, prepare the bio-ship. Kid isn't breathing. He needs a hospital. No sign of injuries or struggle. Possibly poison – suicide." Dick cursed himself. Damian was an assassin. When cornered, they would kill themselves to safeguard information. "Bring Mal along. Tell Wonder Girl, Impulse, and BumbleBee to meet us up in - "

Robin hit him like a flying truck, knocking Nightwing backward on the floor. Damian had jumped up on a bookcase, posed like a stone gargoyle of a clock tower.

"Pervert!" he shouted, spitting in the air. "Foul – ill-bred – plebeian -" The assassin spat on every word, "I will have your lips castrated and burn in gasoline!"

"You're welcome, kid," Tim retorted, rolling aside to untangle himself from Dick and taking out his bo staff.

"Chill, Damian," Dick said, raising his arms in the air as he stood up. "We're not going to hurt you. Robin was performing CPR. You stopped breathing."

"Robin...?" The boy's features contorted with thought as if he were trying to remember something. Pain shot through him, making him squeeze his head like he was trying to keep it from exploding. "Argh!"

"You okay?" asked Dick worriedly. Something wasn't right with their assassin. He wasn't matching the description from Tim's story.

"Yes, Robin..." muttered Damian to himself, looking exhausted. "You in the black suit. State your name."

"Nightwing."

"Tt. Do you take me as a fool or had your mother been one?"

"It's my superhero alias though you'll find my real name funnier."

"I'll find it _funnier_ when you struggle to scream with a broken windpipe and can't even be a decent squeaky toy for a mutt of your breed."

Damian didn't have any weapons with him. Besides the knives Dick confiscated, he didn't have anything but his clothes. His sword had been his main weapon and that had been smashed into pieces courtesy of Conner. Damian wasn't turning out to be the most grateful assassin but at least he was talkative. Vindictive, malignant comebacks? Dick's everyday conversation.

But even the way he talked was weird. Not the aristocratic accent Damian was pulling off but the uncertainty painted in them. There was a tint of fear. Not just in the boy's eyes but in the sketching of his brows, Dick could see it clearly. This boy might have been trained in various deadly arts but he wasn't taught how to mask his emotions. Control them, most probably, but not mask them. All that held his act together was the princely pride chiselled up in his sky-pointed, squaring chin. He refused to give in to the gnawing of fear.

This boy wasn't an assassin. He couldn't be a cold-blooded killer.

Dick hardened his innocuous face to solemnity and reached for Damian with a hand. "Look, kid, you're not well. Come down and we'll talk."

He doubted that would work but laying down good intentions was a start.

"Robin, you can put down the staff," said Nightwing.

Tim had been reluctant to keep an offensive stance against a disoriented kid but he wasn't fully prepared to lower the weapon completely. "But – "

Nightwing raised a hand to silence him. He knew what he was doing.

"Damian, why did you come here?"

"How do you know my name?" he demanded. "I – ARGH!"

"He's in pain!" Robin exclaimed. "What's going on with him?"

Too many possibilities to answer that question. Outsider interference was always a possibility or maybe it had something to do with the boy's physiology…

Nightwing took the chance to get close but Damian hadn't let his guard down. Badly-aimed books were made into shurikens the instant Nightwing had taken a step.

"You will regret this!" hissed Damian vehemently. "I pray my mother spare you so I could have your head for my own!"

"Whatever's going on to you, we've got nothing to do with it. Let us _help_ you."

"Who might your mother be?" Robin prodded, twirling his bo staff. "I hadn't taken you for a mama's boy, Dami."

Nightwing grabbed Tim's arm. "Robin, what are you -"

Dick had to duck to dodge Robin's swing in time. When he rolled backward to get some space and was back in his feet, Tim and Damian were on a tangle, Tim having been mysteriously disarmed and were dodging Damian's fists until he was pushed outside the room.

"Robin!"

Nightwing took out his eskrima sticks but Damian knew he would not a stand a chance against the two of them. Damian took Robin's balance off with a kicking sweep of his leg and grabbed him around the neck with his arm. He pinned Robin's arm behind his back at an angle impossible for a normal man.

"A broken windpipe and a broken arm." Damian loosened his lock on Robin's neck just enough for Tim to scream with the sound of his shoulder popping. "Your petty jibe at blood ties is worthless but insinuating remarks at people I respect is a direct insult on my person."

"Damian, if you want to hurt someone, take it on me!" growled Nightwing. "Let Robin go!"

"You refer to me with too much familiarity to my liking, 'Nightwing.'" He took a pause to tighten his lock on Robin and have Nightwing hear his choking.

"Look – " Nightwing discarded his sticks and let them roll on Damian's feet. "I don't want any more trouble and I don't want you getting your hands dirty again. Just say what you want."

"Your painful deaths!"

"Why?" Nightwing demanded. Robin was starting to lose colour. He wouldn't be able to fight the kid's hold any longer. "Who was the sick guy who'd send a kid to kill us?"

Damian narrowed his eyes at Nightwing. "I am here on no one's accord but by your forceful hands. Whatever trick you've played on me, I will receive payment for the debt."

"_What_?" Dick shouted. He – Robin – did not have the time for misunderstandings. "We didn't kidnap you! _You_ trespassed and hurt our friends. And my patience has run thin for you, _Damian_. Impulse!"

"Wh – "

The look on Damian's face didn't even get to start to a particular emotion. He was ploughed by a sound-speed tackle and blacked out for a few seconds. Nightwing snatched Robin before he reached the floor and held him carefully. Blue Beetle fired staple guns to pin Damian in place.

"Lemme have 'im!" Cassie shouted, about to fly in and beat Damian to a pulp if not for Conner. "He killed Gar, hurt Mal and now Robin!"

"First off, stand down, Wonder Girl. We don't take down criminals with a personal agenda. Second, lay off with Gar being dead." The last bit came out too much like a snarl for Dick's liking but it had fallen on deaf ears just the same. Everyone was convinced Garfield was dead.

"Nightwing, I know him being ten makes it hard for us to believe he's fully guilty but what if he's a shape shifter? Or another one of those Kroloteans in a human, robot body?" said Blue Beetle.

"So you're going to rip him in half to find out?" Superboy challenged. "Stop letting your emotions get ahead of you for a second. And if you must know, he's human and he's not a shape shifter either."

Glad for Conner's intervention, Dick helped Robin stand up. "Wonder Girl, take Robin to the medical bay."

"But – "

One glare from Nightwing was more than enough to beat the stubborn Amazaon's spirit.

"Did he black out?" Nightwing asked Impulse.

"Think so. Checked his pulse and – YIKES!"

"I. Will. Kill. You. All," Damian swore.

Jaime stepped forward. "Bring it."

"BLUE, your last warning! Back off!" Nightwing warned. "State who you are, Damian, and your _specific_ business here with us. We all know you're not our everyday Shadows assassin."

Damian somehow garnered some dignity to look impressive while he had his arms, legs and neck pinned on by blue, giant staplers.

"I am Damian al Ghul."

Nightwing collected his sticks and towered above Damian. "And?"

There it was again. The uncertainty, fear and pain creeping on the boy's exposed face. He didn't deserve interrogation. He knew it would hurt more than it should but Nightwing was pressing it. Tim was the last straw.

"What is it?" he roared, pressing the butt of his stick on his neck. He faintly heard Conner's sound of protest but Dick ignored him. "Why are you here, Damian? Was it your mother, Talia? Or is Ra's your father, another spawn of the demon?"

"F-father…"

"Answer me!"

"Nightwing!" Conner admonished.

Damian's blue eyes lingered in Nightwing's optics. Nightwing saw the boy's irises dilate and the eyelids twitch. He felt his surroundings vanish as his mind enter right in those round, bulging windows. He saw Damian's very soul for a split second, too short of a time for a man to comprehend what he had seen in that opportunity. All he could have been sure of was the gut feeling telling him Damian couldn't have been lying in that state.

"My father…to meet my father…" One of Damian's hands tried to pry the eskrima stick away while the other reached for the air. "…B…Ba…Batman…"


End file.
